


Little Coffee Never Hurt Nobody

by LadySaph



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Coffee Shops, Fluff and Crack, Pure Crack
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 06:22:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21031667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadySaph/pseuds/LadySaph
Summary: I was talked into writing a thing... Enjoy? XD <3**in which Crowley owns a coffee shop and tries to get Aziraphale to admit he likes a good cup of joe.Disclaimer; this is pure fluff and jokes xD





	1. Chapter 1

Listen, the great 'Celestial War,' wasn't even a big deal. Lucifer suggested coffee, of all things, to keep spirits up. Gabriel had none of it, of course, because angels are 'ethereal and perfect' and shit like that. 

But then the printer malfunctions, and well...hell quite literally breaks loose.

Why is this important? Will Crowley really loves his coffee, a nice simple cup of dark coffee, so of course he had to ''fight'' on Lucifer's side. That however is besides the point. 

Crowley has taken it upon himself to open a coffee shop; its conveniently close to a local university, and around the corner from some club. If he used it as a means to encourage students to pull all nighters instead of sleep, to go drink instead of studying, well it's the college life right? 

See the point is across the street is a bookshop. Not that this would matter but the bookshop is owned by Aziraphale. Longtime friend, and great enemy to coffee. If Crowley happened to pick this location to tempt the angel into trying the damned stuff there really is no way of proving this. 

Could you blame him? His angel refused to try coffee, but would complain about his late nights and lack of energy. Aziraphale would just scoff and say he wanted nothing to do with that 'devils juice.' 

Today however, would be different. It was midterm season you see, and a number of students, particularly those studying history, began buggering Aziraphale for books. Being an angel, a great kind being, he would lend out his books. Most students returned them, others ...were a bit hard to contact once the book was due back. This led to a week full of emails, and phone calls, and Crowley had to hide how amused he was by it all. He was just waiting for the poor angel to crack. 

The bell atop his shops entrance rings, and not to Crowley's surprise Aziraphale walks in. Crowley snickers, resting his chin over the counter. 

"Angel, never thought I'd see you here."

"Yes, yes. Well, its just...you see-it's been a rather rough past few days and- Oh don't laugh at me! Crowley please, this is serious." 

Crowley ignores him of course, laughing anyway. "You sure its not ineffable." 

Aziraphale just sighs, eyeing the menu. "I love all creatures the Almighty creates. However my patience has proved weak and ..." Aziraphale looks away, fiddling with his hands.

"Tempt you to some devils juice then?" But Crowley already knows the answer, starting Aziraphale's latte.

"Not a word of this Crowley!" It doesn't take Crowley long to finish the coffee for Aziraphale, and he hands him some pastries for good measure. 

"You'll find coffee was quite worth falling for angel." He grins, and aziraphale just tuts waving him off. 

"Not a word!." 

Crowley knows he'll be back again tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It continues

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These are really short, and only the Almighty knows if i'll ever make them longer.  
Enjoy? <3  
And thanks so much for reading!

It's been a week since Aziraphale visited Crowley's shop. Crowley decidedly never brought up Aziraphale's little coffee purchase. He had plans you see, plans to get his angel to admit coffee was good. Aziraphale didn't seem to need much a push however, because 9am Monday morning Aziraphale walks in again. 

Crowley grins, "back again so soon angel?" 

Aziraphale just scoffs. "I may be inclined to another cup of ...what was it you made me? A latte? Yes, a large latte please, was rather tasty." 

"Well now angel, a large? And so early in the day?" Aziraphale just scoffs.

"My dear, I just enjoyed the taste. It's a lot better than I thought it would be." 

At this Crowley beams at the angel. "So you admit that coffee is good?" 

"What? I never said that, I just simply ...understand the humans enjoyment from a good-I mean, you know, a warm cup of coffee. Especially in this fall weather, obviously." Aziraphale was avoiding Crowley's gaze however, and the demon knew it wouldn't be long before Aziraphale accepted the simple fact of life: coffee was divine, and just happened to also be delicious. 

"Right, right of course. Obviously." Crowley has the latte finished, but doesn't ring Aziraphale up. "On the house angel, something tells me you have a long day ahead of you." 

Aziraphale sighs, glaring at Crowley. "Aren't the poor students tortured enough my dear?" 

Crowley wouldn't admit to anything of course, but if he left a professor inspired to add a 12 page assignment due for the end of term, well that wasn't entirely his doing. It was a masters course after all, it would help the students study. Crowley snickers. 

"Those kids just need a push don't you think? Nothing coffee can't help them with." He was out to make a point. 

"Well I sure hope so, don't go causing too much trouble now dear." With that, Aziraphale leans over the counter giving a quick kiss to Crowley's cheek. "I might just stop by for lunch. There's a lot of students who need help, and snacks always help. See you at home dear!" 

"Yes, should I have another coffee ready for you angel?" 

"No, no - just enjoying the taste. That's all."

"Because coffee is good, angel?" 

"No, Crowley, it ...it just goes quite well with the snacks I bought!" Aziraphale leaves with a huff, but Crowley knows he's winning his angel over. 

Crowley couldn't stand to let his coffee go so unappreciated afterall.


End file.
